Devil
Devil, played by guest star Kevin Rankin, is a character in the FX series Justified. Devil is a white supremacist and career criminal. Biography Background Season 1 Fire in the Hole Devil is one of the white supremacist's who are part of Boyd Crowder's gang. They work out of an abandoned church in Harlan, Kentucky. He has recently been released from prison. He is Boyd's second in command and picks Boyd up after he blows up Israel Fandi's church and kills Jared Hale. He is present when Boyd meets with Raylan Givens in their headquarters. Devil and Dewey Crowe tail Raylan after the meeting. They follow him to his motel and then out to Ava Crowder's home. Raylan stops suddenly and gets the drop on them, forcing them to handcuff themselves together so they cannot keep following him. Season 2 Season 3 In "The Gunfighter" Devil takes over the attempted resale of the crop of marijuana Boyd has seized from the Bennett clan when Boyd is arrested. He arranges for Rodney 'Hot Rod' Dunham to view the crop. Dunham refuses to buy it because it has been spoiled by improper storage. Devil tries to pressure Hot Rod into buying it anyway until Ava intercedes. Ava visits Boyd in prison to get further instructions. She then cooks dinner for Arlo Givens and Devil and tells them that Boyd wants them to burn the crop. Devil refuses to do so and Ava hits him in the face with a frying pan to assert her authority. In "Cut Ties" Boyd gets to Dickie Bennett in prison and learns that Ellstin Limehouse is holding the Bennett fortune. He is then released. In "Harlan Roulette" Boyd has Arlo and Devil stand guard while he meets with Limehouse. Limehouse refuses his proposal that they kill Dickie and split the money. Limehouse reveals to Boyd that he has heard he has the Bennett weed. Boyd realizes that it has not been burned and threatens Arlo before punching Devil. Boyd agrees to sell the weed to Limehouse at a massive discount. He punishes Devil by forcing him to load the truck with Limehouse's (African American) men. Inside, Boyd tells the others that his father (Bo Crowder) considered himself a Harlan criminal but became a middleman for Miami and Frankfurt. Boyd invites Ava to join them in the dining room. Boyd says that Bo’s association with outsiders cost him his life and that he will not repeat his father’s mistakes. He says that he plans to take control of every aspect of crime in Harlan encompassing protection rackets, robbery, illegal gambling and drug distribution. He tells his crew that they will be meticulous and clean. He warns that there will be no more smash and grabs and no more bad decisions. He says that they will give up Bo’s prostitution business because it is untenable in the recession and will be less valuable than drugs. Arlo says that Boyd has made a fine speech but that they will need more men. Boyd claims to have started recruiting and says that for today they are going to reclaim some Crowder property. Later they visit Johnny Crowder's old bar and are met by Johnny and new recruits Rip and Jimmy. They force the new owner Buck Milligan to sign the deed over to Boyd at gunpoint. Boyd and Devil drink together in the reclaimed bar. Boyd says that he had Johnny recruit Jimmy and Rip. Devil observes that they seem like they will fit in. Devil asks if Boyd ever approached Johnny about joining them in the commandos. Boyd says that while Johnny likes guns and money he would not have understood the reasons behind their cause. Devil reminisces about being recruited by Boyd. Boyd took him to the church headquarters and showed him his tattoos. Devil thought Boyd was crazy for preaching race war in a church but believed in the commandos fully. Devil says that everything changed after Boyd was shot. He details Boyd’s changes of allegiance and ideology and Boyd interrupts, asking what he wants. Devil queries which Boyd he is being asked to follow. Boyd says that he is all of the men Devil has seen. Boyd says that he cannot discard his past and that Devil knows what he is offering. Boyd starts to walk out and Devil stops him, saying that he is in. Relationships *Boyd Crowder: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Johnny Crowder: Criminal associate *Ava Crowder: Criminal associate *Arlo Givens: Criminal associate *Dewey Crowe: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Raylan Givens: US Marshal *Jared Hale: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Pork 1: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, white supremacist Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 3 Category: Season 2 Category: Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters